Let's Kiss on Christmas
by Zipzapzop444
Summary: It's Christmas! Izaya and Sora decide to spend it like every other day; kissing. A Christmas oneshot with lots of fluff! IzayaxOC Rated T for Izaya and Sora's constant development of kisses (and a bit of Shizuo's language I suppose)


**A/N: **MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is a special Christmas one-shot with Izaya and Sora! Sorry for not updating… Been busy… But they are not on hiatus! Just on a late schedule… So happy holidays and enjoy~

* * *

"Nn…"

"Mnn…"

It was early on Christmas day. The presents were still wrapped, breakfast was cooking on the stove, and the bathroom mirrors were fogged up from steam from the two hot showers. It was way too early for anyone to be awake on Christmas, yet with these two, it didn't matter.

Izaya sat on the couch, his arms around the waist of the girl who sat on his lap, straddling him. After taking his shower, Izaya had gone to the couch to wait for her to finish hers. They promised that after showering and cleaning up for the day, they would eat breakfast, open presents, and watch a movie until they had to leave for the party at Kagari's house.

So much for that.

Izaya pulled Sora closer to him, their chests touching as they continued their make out session. They both parted, only for a quick breath of air before pressing their lips against each other's and continuing. Izaya's phone rang for the umpteenth time. Whoever was calling him must have been real desperate for information. However, the couple ignored it and proceeded to add tongue into their heated kiss. Izaya's phone rang again, but the couple was too busy. The raven haired male's right hand traveled up Sora's back and tangled itself in her ebony hair, pushing her head so he could kiss her more while his other hand pushed her back to press her closer to him. Sora's fingers ran through his hair, tugging and pulling and just messing it up. Their lips moved fiercely as they used their tongues to get a better taste of each other. Soft moans filled the other's ear until…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

They both pulled away with gasp of air as a thin string of saliva connected their lips, and turned to the source of the irritating sound. Unfortunately, the smoke alarm went off, signaling that the bacon that was cooking on the stove had burnt to a crisp. Izaya groaned and leaned back, Sora frowning and resting her head below his chin.

"It was just the smoke alarm?" Izaya muttered angrily. "I thought someone broke in…"

"The bacon disrupted us…" Sora added quietly.

It was such a rare sight considering that both of them were mad. They were mad at bacon. Izaya let out a sigh and sat up, pecking Sora on the lips quickly before lifting her off his lap to get the damn smoke alarm to shut up and calm it's ass down. Sora merely pouted and went to turn off the stove, throwing the bacon into the trashcan, and adding another set onto the hot pan.

"This time, we have to watch the bacon…" Sora told her raven haired boyfriend.

"Well, if it weren't for your lips, I would've been able to watch it~" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's your fault for pulling me down and kissing me…" she muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"But it's Christmas," Izaya whined. "And as lovers, we're supposed to kiss and have a romantic time~"

Sora ignored him and put the cooked bacon onto a plate. "Izaya, you cook the eggs."

Sighing, Izaya let go of her and proceeded to crack the eggs.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Merry Christmas~!" Shinra chimed happily. Everyone had gathered at Kagari's house to celebrate Christmas. Hell, even Shizuo showed up. However, he kept glaring at Izaya who only stuck his tongue out at him.

_Dammit dammit dammit dammit! Shizuo said in his mind._

"Shizu-nii~"

Startled, Shizuo looked up to see a pair of blue orbs.

"I got you something," Sora told him as she held out a small wrapped box with a red ribbon on top. Sora loved ribbons.

Smiling, Shizuo took the box and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, kiddo…"

Sora sat next to him, her eyes dancing with excitement. "Open it."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But –…"

"Open it."

Green wrapping paper slowly fell onto the blonde's lap, and a small black box was left in his palm. Shizuo stared at it, surprised.

"Ohhh~ Plot twist! Could it be that Sora-chan has a secret love for Shizu-chan?" Erika giggled.

Shizuo opened the box, carefully taking out what was inside. In his hand, there lay a rather expensive looking watch. It was pure gold with little diamonds decorating the sides. Shizuo stared at the watch as if it were a ring.

"Damn… Thanks, Sora…" was all he could say.

The blue eyed girl smiled at him, leaned down, and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Shizu-nii~"

Izaya was surprised. His smirk had vanished, and he stared at her with disbelief. Annoyed, Izaya stormed over to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her to Kagari's kitchen.

A giggling Erika caused Shizuo to snap out of his trance. He looked up and shot her a look. "What?" he hissed.

"Iza-chan's jealous~"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Now tell me, what was _that_ all about?" Izaya had pinned Sora to the wall, his breath on her ear as he demanded answers from her.

"I was just playing around," she retorted.

Chuckling darkly, Izaya licked her ear. "Really?"

"Y-Yes…" Sora gasped at the shiver that was sent down her spine. Her body was so sensitive when it came to Izaya and his kinky actions.

"Hmm… I have to punish you~"

Before Sora could answer, Izaya crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her hard. Sora squirmed underneath him, trying to shove him off. But her movements only enticed the raven haired male even more.

"I-Izaya, we can't… Not here –Mmph!"

Being the demanding guy he was, Izaya wouldn't listen to her complaints. He delved his tongue inside her mouth to hush her. And hush her he did. Little mewls and moans escaped her mouth as Izaya took control over her. Although both her wrists were pinned by his hands to the wall, their bodies were already so close to each other. In fact, they were close that they were touching. In an attempt to have her moan again, Izaya bucked his hips to meet hers. A loud and long moan was his response, and he smirked when the lovely sound reached his ears.

"Oh my…"

The little squeak caused the two lovers to break apart quickly. There, standing behind them, was Kagari, followed by… Well… Everyone.

"Um… Do you two want a room?" Kagari offered. This was a normal occurrence. Everyone knew that the two loved to kiss and cuddle. So it wasn't much of a surprise to see them kissing in broad daylight. No shame whatsoever.

"Ahhh! You two are adorable! Just like a shoujo smut, right Yumachi?" Erika chimed.

"Yup! Sora, the soft-spoken kuudere. And Izaya, the bad-boy who she falls in love with!" Walker added.

Shizuo and Kyohei both grumbled out of the kitchen after the scene. And Shinra and Celty were arguing about whether they should be intimate or not. The former wanting to have an intimate relationship as well as a loving one, while the latter was against the idea.

Yes.

Christmas was such a fun holiday.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"And here is your hot chocolate, Sora-chan~" Izaya cooed as he handed her the mug. The two were now back in Izaya's condo, lounging on the couch for the rest of Christmas. It was now night out, and what better way to end Christmas by cuddling on the couch watching TV in front of an electronic fire?

"Ah, one more thing," Izaya added as he pulled out a perfectly wrapped box with a ribbon. "Merry Christmas, my dear~"

Sora cradled the package in her hands. "Thank you, Izaya…" she smiled softly at him.

"Open it," he pleaded as he took his seat next to her.

And she did as told. Carefully unwrapping it, saving the ribbon. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was an adorable stuffed bunny. And around its "neck" was a pure gold heart locket necklace. She unclipped the necklace from around the bunny and held it in her hands, observing how it twinkled against the light. "Izaya… It's… It's beautiful…"

Izaya wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her onto his lap, setting his chin on her shoulder. "Open it," he whispered. "Open the locket." He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

Slowly, Sora opened the heart and smiled again. Inside was a picture of her and Izaya. Izaya had his arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, grinning like a little boy. Sora on the other hand was pouting with a clearly evident blush on her cheeks. Nonetheless, Sora loved her gift. "Izaya I love it…" she whispered, allowing him to sneak a peck on her cheek.

"You do?"

"Yeah… That reminds me, I have to give you your present…"

She got up and went to fetch his gift. When she came back down, she had a dark red blush and a little flat package, wrapped and topped with ribbon. She sat down next to him, only to have him lift her up and place her back on his lap. "I-I know it's not much… But… I wanted to give you something you could use forever… S-So the best I could come up with was this…"

Izaya took his gift and unwrapped it, of course, by using his switchblade. What he pulled out was a picture frame. And the picture inside it made him smile one of those genuine, loving smiles. Those smiles were reserved only for his dear Sora to see. The picture was the same one that was in her locket.

"Sora, I love it," he kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

She turned around quickly, moving so she was now straddling him. Izaya leaned back so his back was against the couch. "Really? You love it?"

He chuckled, grabbing her wrist to pull her closer to him. "Yes, I love it." And with that, he kissed her. This time, it wasn't demanding or harsh, but loving and slow. They pulled apart for air and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Izaya."

"Then we should further express our love in another kiss."

"We should?"

"Yes~"

They closed the distance between them and reconnected their lips. Kissing was their favorite thing to do. After all, kissing is one of the ultimate ways to express love. And they intended to do exactly that. Just like that, they ended up ending Christmas by making out on the couch in a loving, passionate way. As for the others, who knows what they were up to?

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, crappy ending. I know. But here's a Christmas story for you guys since I haven't updated any of my other stories. But I swear to god I will update them soon… After I write a New Year's special… So you can look forward to that! Anyways, until my New Year's special, read, review, and love~


End file.
